Not
by Carmen Echo
Summary: ...and I’m scared half to death. Scared that we’ll get caught. Scared that I’ll come right then and there. Scared that I can’t stop. Scared that he will... Long awaited, not entirely intentional sequel to Tomorrow. Touya X Syaoran.


Not

---

A/N: Read the prequel. Because I'm a lazy cunt I wont link you to it. You can click one extra time to read it. It won't kill you.

Warnings: Lime. Syaoran x Touya. Appropriately vague and tortured. 'Why?' you ask? Because a minimum of ten people begged me for this.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own none of it. And if I did my plots would own a LOT more than the original ones do.

---

We are all in the park. For some reason, this time, after dinner, Sakura's father decided to take all of us to the park. To eat ice-cream and act like we are enjoying ourselves. And I guess we do. Depending on what degree of amusement one can give watching Sakura's brother lick his vanilla cone with agonizing slowness and getting painfully hard at the sight thereof. I of course politely decline the offer of ice-cream. Twice. Because Sakura's father is too well-mannered to leave it without the gentle 'Are you sure?'.

And so the walk ensues. Sakura and her father, blissfully unaware of my growing discomfort, advance, deeply immersed in conversation. I scowl irritably under my breath. Two days in a row I'm alone with her brother. Good luck. Or bad luck depending on how I look at it.

The quiet, but relatively clear I slurp /I jerks me out of my trance. My eyes grow wide, and the obviously dirty sound only adds to how hard I'm getting, pooling in an almost unwelcome heat at the base of my stomach. I turn my head to him. And he ignores me. Completely. Continues lapping at the melting ice-cream that had already gotten a chance to drip past the edge of his cone.

My paces slow. I don't know what I'm doing. I thought about what he said the day before about making the first move. And I suppose this is it. I'm at an utter loss as to what to do next because his paces slow a little as well. Sakura and her father are a good few feet away and the distance grows as me and Touya both stop. I'm standing slightly further back than he is, eyeing him, and the ice-cream cone that falls from his hand. His head turns slightly, as if to try and look at me and once again I'm doing something that I didn't intend to do. I reach for his sleeve. My fingers tug it. Gingerly. Softly. For what feels like only a second.

He turns around. And his eyes are right there. He's staring at me, making me feel about two inches tall. He eats me with his eyes and I submit myself without even realizing I'm doing it. My hands weakly pull the edges of his shirt and I'm mortified. It feels like I have to beg for this. And he is looking at me as if I'm begging. I bite my lip and I know I look miserable. In any case miserable enough for him to push his fingers through the hair at the back of my neck sending chills down my spine, and then pull it to manipulate my head upwards, hurting me enough for me to eagerly lean into the contact. Again. The same situation repeats itself. He takes and I give like I'm starved to feel his hands on me. Once his other hand pushes my hips into his I realize that I am. Desperate.

Touya is bent over me, lips hovering over mine and I moan for not being able to reach him. As this sound escapes my mouth he's kissing me. He is eating my mouth. Slowly. Harshly. And I shudder at the sheer feeling of his tongue past my lips. It's so intrusive it makes me weak in the knees. My body is completely drained and all I can do is wrap my arms around him to avoid slumping against him completely. Which I fail at. And once again he picks me up off the ground, my legs come around him and he pushes me up against the nearest tree.

It's dark. I can barely see. But I remember exactly what everything feels like. In the bathroom only a day ago, it was slow and agonizing. Now it's much faster. And I'm less acutely aware of his body. I just know there's friction. Sweet, hard, delicious friction that makes me forget that the tree's trunk is pushing into my back and hurting me. I concentrate on the feeling that I had to beg for. The heat. The sharp nails scraping down my ribs. Under my shirt. Eliciting sounds that suspiciously resemble whines. I don't know what I want. I want to stop because it feels too good to possibly be legal. And I ache to continue for the same reason.

There are two kinds of extremes. Good extremes. And bad extremes. All extremes are easily classified. Except this one. Because it's so intense I don't know what to call it. And I'm scared half to death. Scared that we'll get caught. Scared that I'll come right then and there. Scared that I can't stop. Scared that he will…

The situation is perfect. Perfect in a retarded, abstract kind of way. Everything is just bad enough. We're in a park, dangerously close to getting caught, he controls everything… I feel myself slide down the trunk of the tree a little, my shirt hiking up. The bark proceeds to put sizeable dents in the skin of my back, while I bite my lip and hiss. Touya notices. And time slows down as I feel him reach over and pull the shirt over my exposed back. The closest he's come to caring.

In a moment it's back it its original speed, and by some wild impulse I grab his face and press my lips against his. He takes the invitation and we're back to eating each other's mouths. The pressure is building. He's slightly less controlled now. His movements slip and he's more messy. Just then Sakura's distant voice yanks me out of my trans.

From there everything happens alarmingly fast. We're back on the trail we were walking on, as she walks up to us, looking a bit worried. I automatically fake a slight limp.

'Hey where did you guys go?' she asks, and I fervently thank God that she can't see my face enough to be able to tell what I'd just been doing.

'Oh, I accidentally twisted my ankle and Touya was helping me up… I'm fine now. Nothing is sprained.' I lie. Badly. Like… Voice-cracks-have-to-clear-throat badly. She buys it because she has no choice. There is nothing else that we could possibly be doing alone for those two or three minutes.

'If you're having trouble walking you can lean on me.' she smiles.

'Thanks. I don't need help.' I continue limping as her father joins us. Touya looks only vaguely surprised at how quickly I found a way out of the situation. We keep walking.

The evening ends with a drive home, because I accept Mr Kinomoto's kind offer. As I 'limp' out the door I feel someone's eyes on my back. I throw a glance over my shoulder. Not at Sakura.

End.

---

A/N: Review. Because I did a sequel. And because it's as porny as it's predecessor.


End file.
